


A Broh Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broh Fanfic

            "You, uh, wanted to see me, Mister General Iroh, sir?"

            Iroh glanced up from his desk.  "Bolin, yes, come in."

            He looked back down to the pile of things on his desk and Bolin stepped in with his hands behind his back.  Pabu chirped from his shoulder, looking at all the books, maps, and other official-looking documents that had been given General Iroh for his temporary room while he stayed in the city.  "Looks like you're pretty busy," he said.

            "Not very," Iroh pronounced.  "Tenzin and Bumi are taking care of most of the political situation; my only job is to ensure public safety during the reconstruction of the demolish boroughs in the city."

            Bolin picked up a charter of ocean currents from Iroh's desk.  "Oh."

            "My only problem is figuring out how to ship this."

            "What."

            Iroh motioned with his hand.  "Ship this.  It's very important and something many people want, but I'm just not sure what the best way is yet."

            "I."

            "That was why I sent the line for you."

            "Well it's."

            "I wanted a second opinion on shipping routes from here to Ba Sing Se."

            "I—oh."

            Bolin stopped, two fingers pressed together.

            Iroh pushed his chair back and stood.  "What did you think I meant?"

            "Nothing."


End file.
